Blood on her hands
by tahloolabell
Summary: Ellie's mom and dad are both dead and when Sean goes out one night Ellie feels helpless and takes drastic measures to free her of her pain. Rated for mentions of suicide.
1. Default chapter

It has been two weeks since Ellie's dad was found dead in Iraq and her mom died a week after that of alcohol posining.  
---  
(Ring)  
Sean- Hello  
Ellie- Hi Sean  
Sean- Hey Ellie how have you been  
Ellie- Pretty good I am just packing up the rest of my moms things and tomorrow my grandma is going to come take them. I think I am going to spend the night at my house.  
Sean- Yeah thats cool take as much time as you need.  
Ellie- So what are you up to tonight?  
Sean- I am going over to Jay's for a little while.  
Ellie- Oh  
Sean- But I will come over to your house around 9 is that okay?  
Ellie- yeah ok (she got really upset) I will talk to you later love you  
Sean- love you to bye.  
  
Ellie got really upset she needed Sean really bad and he wasnt there becuase he was going to go to Jayz just to party? Ellie was overwhelemed with feelings she ran to her room.  
  
"How could he do this, I am not being selfish by not wanting to be alone he is the only person I have now and he isn't even here to help me through this."  
  
Ellie walked over to her desk where her math compass was and looked at the floor where spots of dried blood were. She started to snap the rubber bands but this time it wasn't helping. Nothing could help her from this feeling, she felt so alone.  
  
She took out a piece of paper. "There is no turning back.," she thought to herself. "I have no one anymore."  
  
She started writing,  
My dad the one person who could keep my mom sober was gone and now my mom is gone. Sean I lovve you with all my heart but I feel so alone this feeling is crawling through every inch of my body and it won't go away. I need to get away and there is no other way to escape this. Please don't forget me and no that no matter what I do I will always love you.  
  
She went to the bathroom and started filling the bath with water. She places the note on the counter and sits down on the floor and crys. She take out her compass and starts to cut herself and deeper then she usually does.  



	2. Hurting

(At Jays house)  
  
Jay- So where's your girlfriend?  
Sean- she's at home packing up her mom's stuff.  
Alex- oh yeah I heard tell her I said sorry.  
Sean- yeah I can't stay long I feel bad leaving her alone I am going to leave in about an hour.  
Jay- well when your done you should come back.  
Sean- yeah well I am going to give her a call in a little while.  
  
(Ellies house)  
  
"He's not here he went to Jay's I feel so selfish but I need to get this feeling out of me and the only way that is going to happen is to not feel at all.  
  
She got up blood everywhere and sits in the bath tub the water turning red from the blood. She continues to cry and with her finger she takes her blood and writes "Sorry" on the wall in blood.  
She knows that this will kill Sean but she can't feel like this anymore it is killing her.  
  
She looks out in the hall where she had put a picture of her and Sean on one of the tabels and she cryed. "good bye." She takes one last breath and goes under.  
  
(Jays house)  
Sean- hey man where's your phone I am goning to give her a call.  
Jay- here (hands him the phone)  
  
Sean called once and no one answered. He started to get worried and called again, still no one answered,  
Sean- hey I am going to go back to Ellie's for a minuet she isn't picking up and I am worried.  
Jay- oh me and Alex will come.  
Sean- Its your party.  
Jay- yeah but if anything happened your going to need help.  
Sean- no she wouldn't  
Jay- ok....alex lets go.  
  
(They start running to Ellies house)  
Sean was shaking he knew Ellie's emotions can get the best of her and he was thinking the worst could happen.  
They get there and the door is looked  
Sean- ELLIE OPEN THE DOOR (he started yelling no one would answer)  
Jay- watch out man (he pulls out a pin and starts playing with the lock it finally opens)  
"ELLIE" they all scream at once.  
They run through the house and Sean runs to Ellies room and walks down towards the bathrrom because the lights were on.  
Sean- Holy shit ELLIE!!  
Alex- whats going on....(she walks in to the bathroom) Oh my god Jay call 911!  
Jay- why (runs into the bathroom) oh shit!  
  
Sean pulls Ellie out of the bath tub she is cold and he starts to cry. Alex is reading her note.  
Alex- Sean look at this.  
Sean- No...Ellie please wake up....please.  
Jay- The ambulance is coming soon.  
Alex- hey lets go downstairs and wait for them.  
(They leave)  
  
Sean- Ellie I am so sorry for leaving you here you needed me and I wasn't there. I love you so much and I can't loose you. (He started rocking her and crying un-controlably)  
  
5 minuets later the ambulance arives.  
  
Paramedic- How long was she under the water,  
Sean- I dont know probably a half an hour or so.  
Paramedic- alright we need to get her downstairs.  
They place her on a strecher and put her in the ambulance.  
Sean- can I come please.  
Paramedic- yeah come on.  
Sean- Alex up in Ellies room there is a list of phone numbers call her grandma, marco, and ashley they will know who else to contact.  
Alex- ok we will meet you up there later.  
  
Sean got into the ambulance and was crying his eyes out and wouldnt let go of Ellie's hand even when asked.  



	3. All I need is you

(At the hospital)  
Ellie was being wheeled away into intensive care and Sean was asked to wait in the waiting room. He was hysterical thinking he could lose her. He was shaking one of the nurses came up and asked if he needed a drink or something to eat but he was so upset he couldn't do anything.  
  
(Just then Ashley, Marco walk in with Jay and Alex coming behind)  
Marco- Oh my god Sean is she okay?  
Sean- I dont know I hope so I found her and she was--she was-- (he couldnt say it he started crying again)  
Ashley- I am going to talk to one of the nurses.  
(Alex felt like she was about to cry and layed her head in Jay's shoulder)  
Jay- man I am sure she is going to be fine this is ms.Nash we are talking aboout she can fight through anything.  
Ashley- Ok they said that its going to be a while before they know anything so I think we can hold off on calling Ellie's family till tomorrow becuase I think we are going to have to wait for the night.  
Sean- I am not going to leave here intill I hear she is okay.  
Marco- Sean I am sure she will be fine.  
  
Everyone by now is in tears thinking of the worst thing that could happen.  
  
Ashley- I need to go take a walk hospitals make me feel faint.  
Marco- Do you want me to come with you.  
Ashley- No I think I will stop at Paige's house and let her know what is going on.  
Alex- Why would you do that you think Paige has enough of a heart to care?  
Ashley- Paige was the first to try and help Ellie I think she would want to know.  
Sean- Let her go.  
  
(Paiges house)  
ring  
Dyaln- Ashley its kind of late isn't it. (He looked and saw her crying) are you okay?  
Ahshley- yeah is Paige here?  
Dylan- She is upstairs in her room with Spinner.  
Ashley- Okay you should come to I have some news.  
Dylan- that doesn't sound to good.  
Knock  
They walk in even though there was no answer. Spinner and Piage are making out.  
Paige-umm...hello havn't you heard of knocking.  
Dylan- open your ears we did knock.  
Spinner- Ash are you crying?  
Ashley- um you guys someting really bad has happened.  
Paige- What is it.  
  
They all looked really worried. Ashley began to cry,  
Paige- Hun what is it.  
Ashley- yeah....its Ellie....she's in the hospital.  
Paige- Oh my god is she is olay?  
Ashley- I dont know Sean found her in the bathtub she tyred to drown herself she had a suicide note and everything. She is in intensive care and we dont know if she is going to be okay.  
Dylan- is Marco there?  
Ashley- Yeah him, Jay, and Alex.  
Paige- Alex? yeah she was with Sean when they found her.  
Spinner- okay Paige put your beef wit Alex aside Dylan do you want to take us to the hospital?  
Dylan- lets go.  
  
(At the hospital)  
Dylan- Marco!  
Marco- babe...I didnt think you would come...(he hugged him and started to cry)  
Paige- Sean how are you.  
Sean- (on the verge of flipping out) The girl I love could die, how do you think I am.  
Ashley- She isn't going to die okay.  
Sean- how do you know....okay and if she does I will never be able to look at myself it is my fault I left her alone she needed me to be there she was feeling crappy and alone and I made her feel that way.  
Paige- No Sean this is not your fault okay, Ellie's life was made better the day that you came into it.  
Sean- look how good her life is she is in the hospital and could be dead thats how great I made it. Please just go away,  
  
About 2 hours away the doctor came out.  
Doctor- are you Ellie's friends?  
Everyone shook their heads.  
Doctor- I have some news for you.  
  



	4. Sleeping through the pain

Sean- Please tell me she is okay.  
Doctor- she is stable but still un-concious. Is any of her family here.  
Sean- she really doesn't have any family. Can I go see her please?  
Doctor- we really only let family memebers in.  
Sean- She is my girlfriend and she is living with me please let me go see her.  
The doctor shook her head.."Follow me"  
They walked down this long hall way and she opened the door for him.  
Ellie was hooked up to all these tubes and had an oxygen mask.  
  
"Ellie I am so sorry for leaving you...I can't loose you please dont leave me." He cryed out. He grabbed her hand and layed his head on her stomach. "I love you so much." He layed there and cryed.  
Ashley- come on Sean its mindnight we need to go home.  
Sean- I am not leaving until she gets u.  
Ashley- we need to go I left your number witht the nurse and if anything goes on.  
Sean- But I dont want to have to call and wake all of you up cant we just stay here.  
Ashley- Then we will all come back to your house Sean you need to sleep.  
  
Sean kisses her and wipes his eyes. "Fine lets go."  
Jay- You read to go  
Sean- yeah we are all going back to my house,  
Alex- what are you throwing a party?  
Sean- why would I do that there is nothing to party about.  
Alex- I was just trying to make you feel better.  
Jay- come on lets go we will go half in dylans care and half in mine.  
  
Sean- there are extra blankets in my closet. No one is sleeping on my bed that is were me and Ellie sleep and I wont sleep there till she's with me.  
  
They move the couches and the tabel and spread out blankets.They all try and fall asleep.  
Paige- ok you guys I can't fall asleep there is no way I can sleep thinking about Ellie.  
Marco- I know I feel like I am going to be sick.  
Sean- Look we have to try and fall asleep becuase staying up the feeling is going to last longer. I need to sleep through this. If the phone rings wake me up I wanna speak to the nurse.  
  
Sean was lying to himself and knew that sleeping was just a cop-out to his pain and knew that even when he is sleeping he will be thinking of Ellie.  
  
It is now 5:30 in the morning.  
Doctor- Nurse Mary there is a number for her boy friend at the front desk all of her friends are at his house I think you should call them now and let them know what is going on.  
Mary- Ok I will.....(dials number)  
The phone starts to ring.  
Ashley- Sean the phone is rining,  
Sean jumps up . "Hello"  
Mary- Hi Sean this is the nurse we have some news about Ellie.  



	5. old memories

Sean- is she okay?

Mary- She has been slipping in and out of consciousness and she has been conscious for the passed hour and a half. We think she is going to be okay.

Sean- guy's wake up she's awake and okay.

Paige- can't we see her later in the morning like when we are fully awake.

Sean- I have to see her now I have to apologize for this there is no way I can sleep anyway.

Jay- come on I will drive you the rest of them can come by later.

Paige- okay but tell her that we are all here for her.

The ride over to the hospital was silent Sean was thinking of what he was going to say to her. They get to the hospital and Sean starts sprinting down the hallway and was greeted at her door by the nurse.

Nurse- go on in.

He looked at her. Her face was pale and she was staring blankly at the wall her eyes were puffy from crying and she was breathing heavily. Sean started to cry just looking at her hurting was killing him.

She looked over at him and they both started crying.

Sean- Ellie I am so sorry for leaving you. I love you so much. (he kissed her forehead.)

Ellie- Sean I don't know what I was thinking. I swear I was just upset I love you and I could never leave you.

Sean- no it's ok but I swear to you for the rest of my life I will never let anything happen to you ever.

(Knock on the door)

Jay- hey Alex just called they want to know how she is doing, and I am going to head back to your place for a little while.

Ellie- I am fine tell everyone I am fine.

Jay- we are glad you are okay.

Ellie- thanks Jay.

(He walked away.)

Sean- Jay, Alex, Ashley, Marco, Dylan and Paige were here most of the night and they stated at my house to see how you were.

Ellie- Listen Sean please don't call my grandma she will take me away and I cant leave you.

Sean- Yeah I won't but when she comes to your house.

Ellie- everything is boxed I will write a note saying I went out and you can bring it to my house and put the boxes by the door then can you just leave the note there so she won't think anything of it.

Sean- yeah I will do anything for you.

Ellie scooted over because she noticed he looked really tired.

Ellie- Sean you look exhausted come lay down.

Sean climbed and Ellie started to fall asleep. Sean stared at her and started to thank god that she didn't die.

Sean- Hey El

She opened her eyes.

Sean- I love you so much

They kiss....she falls asleep in his arms.

It is now 8:00 and the nurse comes in to check on Ellie.

Nurse- Sean I am sorry but you are going to need to go.

Sean- okay (he kisses her) Tell her I will be back.

Nurse- can I talk to you for a second?

Sean- look I am sorry she asked me to stay with her and I wanted to make her feel---

Nurse- No its fine but we need to know about what would cause this suicide attempt.

Sean- oh (he sits and looks at the floor) Look she had no one but me, her dad died fighting the war and her mom died of alcohol poising. Even before this when her mom was still alive she made Ellie's life hell. She went to rehab and was sober when her dad visited for 2 weeks but he went back out and then he died and she started drinking. She has been living with me and when she was packing her moms stuff up I wasn't there and she felt so alone.

Nurse- does she have any family we can contact.

Sean- (afraid of them taking her away) No just me.

Nurse- well we might put her on suicide watch.

Sean- she needs me and she will be fine she stopped seeing her counselor Mrs. Suave I am going to make her go but all she needs right now is her friends.

Nurse- I don't know I mean she could be depressed.

Sean- she's not all she needs is her friends.

Nurse- she can get out tomorrow because she seems to be fine we just need her to stay for observation. Then please if something seems wrong call us. (Hands him a card)

Sean- fine (on the phone) Jay come pick me up.

Jay- yeah I will be there in a sec.

(In Jay's car)

Jay- So how is she.

Sean- she is fine but the nurse thinks that she needs to be on suicide watch I think that's bull all she needs is us and we are going to be here for her until she starts feeling better and I am going to get her to see her consulor again.

Jay- maybe them keeping an eye on her wouldn't be a bad idea I mean you wouldn't want her to try this again.

Sean- this is the first and only time she will do it and I know it because she was alone this time but never again will she be alone.

Jay- Okay

(Sean's house)

Sean- hey guys

Ashley and Paige were making pancakes.

Ashley- how is she?

Sean- she looks really good they are letting her out tomorrow they just want to keep an eye on her.

Paige that great. Now Hun you haven't eaten anything in a while so you should eat we made pancakes.

Sean looked at the burned pancakes.

Sean- um...I will have some cake instead. Hey have any of you seen Bueller our ferret he usually hides under the bed when people come will someone go get him.

Paige- oh I love animals let me go get him.

Ashley- I bet you it bites her.

Paige- oww ok that thing is so not cool. It bit me.

Sean- let me go get it.

He feed it and then looked at the clock.

Sean- visiting hour's start in an hour do you guys want to help me go to Ellie's I have to get there before her grandma.

Everyone nodded

(Ellie's house)

The door was kind of cracked from where they were jumping against it. They walked in and they cool see rugs that have been moved and furniture pushed out of the way as they tore up the house just the night before to make it up the stairs.

Sean- Spinner you and Jay move all the furniture back so her grandmother doesn't suspect anything. Paige find some tape and put it on the door. Ashley put the boxes on the door and I am going to clean the bathroom.

He grabbed a roll of paper towels and started down that hallway that haunted his dreams just the night before. It seemed shorter then yesterday. He hesitated and opened the bathroom door. Dry blood was on the walls and stained the bath tub. He ran the bath water and started to take off the blood from the tub. He stopped and started to get upset. Just yesterday the love of his life cried in this room and he wasn't there to catch her as she was falling.

Alex walks in


	6. Taking all the blame

Alex- Sean are you okay. You have to stop blaming yourself none of this is your fault.

Sean- If I was here none of this would have happened.

Alex- Who knows if you weren't in Ellie's life she could have done it sooner and no one would worry about her and she could have never been found. So believe me her life was made so much better the day you came in it.

Sean- Do you want to know something crazy. I want to go thank Emma for telling Mr.Radtich that we stole the D.V.D. player because I met Ellie in detention that Radtich gave me. Thanks Alex you're making me feel better.

Alex- No problem. Come on Lets go see Ellie.

Sean- But first I am going to thank Emma I want to I really need to thank her.

Alex- you are going to thank your ex-girlfriend for giving you detention where you met your new girlfriend

Sean- Crazy isn't it.

Alex- yeah just a little bit.

Everyone gathered into two cars. Spinner, Paige, Marco and Dylan headed to the hospital.

Jay- you are serious about this you are going to take to "cause girl"

Sean- look I am crazy right now, so what ever I do can be forgive later but I need to do this now.

He knocked on Emma's door.

Spike- Sean what are you doing here?

Sean- I just need to tell Emma something.

Spike- she's in her room with Chris but go ahead up.

Sean knocked on her door.

Emma- Mom I am busy.

Sean opened the door.

Emma- what are you doing here?

Sean- I came to thank you.

Emma- Thank me for what?

Sean- that day you got me detention is the day I met Ellie and I just want to let you know that you saved me and her.

Emma- ok your welcome I guess?

Chris- well we are happy for you to but as you see we are busy with something.

Sean- yeah I see I just want to say thanks you really helped us.

Sean walked out to the car.

Jay- Cameron that is one of the corniest things you have ever done.

Sean- yeah I know but oh well.

Jay- ready to go to the hospital?

Ashley- Are they going to let us all in.

Sean- well they moved her to a normal room so probably.

Ashley- well they are all probably in there talking about something stupid to avoid the subject.

Sean- well it's got to be un-comfortable.

(Back at the hospital)

Paige- Ellie hey!

Ellie- hey Paige, Marco, Dylan, Spinner.

Everyone- hey!

Ashley- So how are you doing?

Ellie- well I have been better. Where's Sean, Ashley, Jay and Alex.

Marco- Sean had some epiphany and wanted to thank Emma.

Ellie- Emma?

Paige- Yeah well changing the subject. Hun you look great for someone who just got out of intensive care.

Everyone gave her and un-easy look.

Ellie- Look guys you don't have to sugar coat it you can ask me about it if you want to.

Marco- Ok then Ellie tell us why you would do something like this.

Ellie-I really don't know honestly I was upset I mean I lost both of my parents and I felt so alone.

Spinner- yeah well we are glad you are okay because I don't think Sean would be okay if you weren't.

Ellie- Was he that bad.

Marco- He was crying so much that a janitor had to come by and put a "caution wet floor by his chair.

Ellie- Oh my god that's not funny he was crying.

Paige- sweetie he was doing worse he was blaming himself for all of this and he was loosing it.

Ellie- okay you guys I need to talk to him none of this is anyone's fault but my own.

Just then Sean, Jay, Alex, and Ashley walk in.

Ashley- Hey Ellie!

Ellie- Ashley I thought you didn't like hospitals.

Ashley- Umm yeah I am not sure how long I will last but I wanted to let you know that I am here for you.

Alex- Yeah Ellie we were really worried about you.

Ellie- Guys I need to talk to Sean for a minuet.

Spinner- yeah we will go I hear they have cheese in the café.

Paige- honey bee that's gross.

Dylan- we will leave you two alone.

They all walk out.

Sean- So what do you want to talk about?

Ellie- Sean don't blame yourself for this ok this is not your fault at all you wanted to go out and have fun there is nothing wrong with that I was being selfish.

Sean- El if I was there would you have done this.

Ellie- you never know.

Sean- That's another way of you saying no it wouldn't and I know it wouldn't have.

Ellie- Sean I ma sure you have heard this plenty of times but my life was made better the day you came into it so never blame yourself for this it is not your fault.

He kisses her and she hugs him really tight

"I love you more then you can ever know." She whispered

"I know believe me." He said back.

He sat next to her, she laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"I bet you 20 bucks their all standing with their ears against the door."

Sean walked over slowly to the door and opened it.

They all fall in to the door way.

Spinner- this isn't the café what did I tell you guys.

Sean- very funny guys.

Alex- so when's the wedding?

Ellie- ALEX!

Jay- please your love sickens us sometimes.

Sean- I am really hungry.

Ellie- I wouldn't eat any of their food, you go out and you can come back later.

Sean- Are you sure?

Ellie- yeah go I will be fine.

They left and Ellie just stared blankly at the TV.

Woman-ELENOR THREASEA NASH!

Ellie looked up she recognized that voice.

Ellie- grandma!


	7. anything can happen

Ellie looked up frightened at the sight of her grandma.

Ellie- what are you doing here?

Grandma- you didn't think I would find out huh? You thought you and your boyfriend could get away with this. (She threw the note at Ellie)

Ellie- No

Grandma- I am taking the boxes and one of the neighbors came out to help and they said they saw you being put into an ambulance last night and wanted to know if you were okay. So I go inside to find the phone to call you I find the phone on the bathroom floor and a suicide note on the counter! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!

Ellie- Grandma I –

Grandma- No I don't want to hear it tomorrow I am taking you to live with me and I am putting you in an all girl's school to keep you away from that boy he is no good for you.

Just then Sean walked in holding some food for Ellie.

Sean- Hey El I got you some......oh hi Mrs. Nash

Grandma- my daughter warned me about you! You stay away from Ellie she doesn't need you.

Ellie- Grandma stop it I am not living with you I am not leaving Sean.

Grandma- oh yes you are.

Ellie- no you can't take me I won't let you

Grandma- Don't take that tone with me you are my responsibility now and you will do as I say.

Sean- Mrs. Nash I –

Grandma- you go away.

Ellie- No stay Sean

Sean- you can't take her.

Grandma- I'll be back for you Ellie weather you like it or not.

She storms out angry and very upset and tells the nurse she is coming back for Ellie.

Ellie- Sean I can't....don't let her take me.

Sean- We will figure something out. Tomorrow you can get out. I am going to talk to the nurse.

He kisses her and walks outside.

Sean- Nurse Mary

Mary- Sean you said she had no family.

Sean- You call that family?

Mary- technically Sean since Ellie is a minor we have to release her to her grandma.

Sean- Is there something you can do.

Mary- No I am sorry.

Sean walks back into the room with his head down feeling powerless.

Sean- Ellie they say you have to be released to your grandma.

Ellie- no I can't and I won't.

Sean- I will figure something out nothing will take you away from me. I swear.

Ellie- I love you so much.

Sean- (kisses her) I love you to.

Ellie- Bye.

(Calls Jay)

Sean- Jay we have a problem I am going to need help.

Jay- I am on my way.

(He pulls into the parking lot.)

Jay- What's going on?

They drive away and Sean explains the whole story to Jay.

Jay- yeah lets pick up Alex and Ashley we are going to need help.

Sean- Why Ashley?

Jay- She is best friends with Ellie she will know her grandmothers address and stuff probably.

Sean- why do we need her address?

Jay- If she takes Ellie we are going to go up to her house.

Sean- (on the phone) Hey Ashley its Sean.

Ashley- hey Sean, is everything okay?

Sean- yeah sort of do you know where Ellie's grandma lives?

Ashley- yeah.

Sean- Me and Jay are picking you and Alex up we are going to need you help.

(Ashley gets in the car and they drive to get Alex)

Ashley- so what's going on?

Sean- Ellie's grandma is going to take her away tomorrow so we want to find out where her house is and tomorrow we are going to get her out of there because Ellie needs to be with us not her grandma.

Ashley- what's wrong with her grandma.

Sean- well her mom had to get her drinking problem from somewhere. My mom got it from her mom, so I am pretty sure Ellie won't be okay there.

(Alex gets in)

Sean- okay guys I am going to tell Ellie our plan and then Ashley will show us where the house is so we can finish planning it out.

Sean walks down to Ellie's room to find Mary clearing the sheets off the bed.

Sean- Am I in the wrong room. Where's Ellie?

Mary- I am sorry Sean we released her to her grandmother.

Sean- is that allowed I mean she was suppose to be watched and you weren't suppose to let her out for another 14 hours.

Mary- we agreed to let her go if she was put on suicide watch and would talk to someone at our hospital about her problems.

Sean was in awe. There is no way was going to go on.

Sean ran out to the car.

Sean- Ashley where does Ellie's grandma live?

Ashley- like a half hour for him.

Sean- anything can happen in that time Jay step on it.

Ashley was giving them directions.

(Back at Ellie's grandma's house)

Grandma- Eleanor what were you thinking. You are one of the only people I have left.

Ellie- don't lie grandma you have Aunt Elaine, Uncle Ryan, Mercy and Jason. So don't play this "I care about you game." Because I don't buy it. You cared about mom and her drinking problem which we can thank you for and that's it. So stop trying to be my fill in mom because I don't need you.

Grandma- How dare you think that! Don't think that your mom didn't tell me about your little "problem." I know that your mom hated having you stay at your boyfriend's house and the fact that you were living with him killed her so I am doing what your mom would want. If I ever see that boy again he is going to get a piece of my mind.

Ellie ran upstairs crying. All of those feelings were running through Ellie again. This time though something was holding Ellie back from doing it again. Sean's voice "I will never let anything happen to you Ellie, I will always be there to help you." Sean is going to come for me she thought to herself. She sat on her bed and played with one of the math compasses she left at her grandma's one day. She just looked at it and couldn't bring herself to doing anything with it.

(Jay's car)

Ashley- turn left up here.

Sean- So how are we going to get in?

Alex- I will go up to her door and say I am Ellie's friend and I just wanted to talk to her.

Sean - that's good and bring her down to a window and they can sneak out.

Ashley- I am going to call her cell so she knows.

Sean handed her his cell.

Over at Ellies she left her cell phone downstairs and it started to ring and the caller ID came up as Seany 3 her grandma turned off the cell and put it in her pocket.

Ashley- she didn't answer.

They all looked at each other with scared faces.


	8. Emma's revenge

"Grandma I can't find my cell phone do you have it?" Ellie screamed.

Grandma- why would I have your cell phone?

Ellie- I don't know but I can't find it.

Grandma- well I can't help it that you are so forgetful and loose your things.

(Jay's car)

Ashley- go two streets up you are going to turn right. Then there is a blue house with blue mail box and white shudders it's like the fifth house down.

Sean- step on it man.

They pull up to the house and Alex gets out of the car.

Alex- Ashley you better come with me.

Ashley- alright (she hesitates) you ready to do this?

Sean- call me when you get inside to let me know she is okay.

They knock on the door.

Grandma- oh Ashley nice to see you again I guess the hospital told you Ellie was here?

Ashley- yeah me and her friend Alex wanted to check on her you know see how she is doing.

Grandma- come on in. Ellie your friends are here. Go on up girls.

They walk into the room with the light on and see Ellie staring at the compass.

Alex- you didn't use it did you?

Ellie- I can't. How is Sean did her call you, does he know?

Ashley- him and Jay are waiting outside for you lets go.

Ellie- where are we going.

Alex-we are kidnapping you.

Ellie- my grandma will be so pissed.

Ashley- you have been living with Sean for so long you are basically emancipated and she can't do anything.

Ellie- okay so how are we going to do this?

Alex- where is your lowest window.

Ellie- the kitchen window.

Ashley- remember that time we went from that window out to your roof maybe we can climb down.

Ellie- we can try.

Ashley- call Sean he was worried.

Ellie calls Sean. "Hey Sean," "yeah I am fine," "we are going to come down watch out for us we are climbing on the roof."

Sean- come on man one of them is going to fall I know it.

They walk over to the window that opens trying not to be seen.

Ellie- Sean stand underneath but try not to be seen.

Ellie starts to climb down showing Alex and Ashley where to step.

She starts to slip but she gets her balance. She jumps onto the ground and into Sean's arms.

Sean- you didn't you know.

Ellie- I couldn't I kept thinking you would come and get me.

He kisses her and doesn't stop until they hear "Ellie do you and your friends want some food?"

Alex and Ashley try climbing as fast as possible. They run to Sean's car and she see's them and screams.

"ELLIE YOU GET BACK HERE NOW."

Ellie- (turns around) Grandma you want what's best for me then you will let me go okay this is not what mom would want if I stay with you I will cut myself again and maybe even try suicide again is that what you want? Do you think that's what's best for me?

Grandma- This isn't over just yet.

Ellie- No it is over because I am done trying to fight for what I need you and mom both knew that it was best for me to get out of her house a long time ago but now you are trying to put me back in that situation again well I am not going to do this anymore. Good bye.

She runs into the car. They drive off.

Sean- Ellie I am so glad that you didn't cut.

Ellie- So can you stop blaming yourself for this because you can see now that I am okay as long as I stay with you.

Jay- guys its getting late and I am hungry.

Alex- want to go to a restaurant or something?

Ashley- Lets just go to the dot.

They walk in and see Emma and Chris. Emma notices Ellie is more pale then she usually is.

Emma- Chris I think something happened to Ellie and that's why Sean came over.

Chris- what do you think it is?

Emma- I don't know lets listen maybe we can find out.

Jay- So I am glad everything worked out today.

Sean- I don't know I mean should you be back in the hospital Ellie you were only there for like 10 hours and they didn't observe you enough.

Ellie- what you think I would try suicide again. No once is enough for me.

Emma smiled she had been trying so hard to get Sean back for their bad break-up and now was the perfect way she and Chris got up and Emma pulled out her cell phone and called Manny.

Manny and JT were together.

Manny- Hello

Emma- Manny it's me.

Manny- Hey Emma what's up?

Emma- you'll never believe what I know. Ellie Nash tried to commit suicide this weekend.

Manny- Is she okay?

Emma- oh yeah but isn't that so weird.

Manny- I guess.

JT- what's going on?

Manny- Ellie tried suicide.

JT- what a freak.

Manny- Well we have to go. Emma be careful I mean don't go to crazy with this.

Emma- Manny I am getting my revenge.

Ellie- So you guys don't think that anyone will find out about this I mean it is really embarrassing.

Sean- If anyone gives you any problems let me know and I will take care of them.

Jay- Yeah you just let us know.

Ashley- Ellie I just want to let you know that we are all here for you and just so you know. You are never alone.

Ellie- I know I was upset and in the moment I didn't really want to die, I love all of you guys so much.

Spinner- Hey you guys ready to order.

Ellie- I will just have a coke and some fries.

Sean- yeah I will share with her.

Jay- well I am starving so I am going to have a cheese burger and fries.

Alex- I am good.

Ashley- Nah I am not hungry.

They finished eating and Jay dropped everyone at home.

(Sean and Ellie's house)

Ellie- Aww Sean look at Bueller. He is sleeping under the table.

Sean- He bit Paige this morning.

Ellie- Haha she probably deserved it.

Sean- I am so happy you are home I couldn't sleep last night without you.

Ellie- you want to go to bed?

Sean- yeah lets go.

They get dressed and jump into bed. (they started making out)

Sean- Ellie I love you so much I can't even bare to think that you would ever leave me.

Ellie- I am so sorry, I never want to leave you, Ever.

They rolled over and started to fall asleep.

Ellie- Hey Sean

Sean- yeah

Ellie- I think I am ready.

Sean- tonight?

Ellie- No on Friday after the dance.

He smiled kissed her on the cheek and she pulled him in and they started kissing.

Then they fell asleep.

(In the morning)

The alarm clock goes off.

Ellie- Sean get up.

Sean- Can't we just sleep and not go to school?

Ellie- No I have my meeting with Mrs. Sauve.

Sean- Okay I call shower first.

Ellie- Not if I get there before you.

They shove for the bathroom. Sean gets in first and then Ellie went. They were finished getting ready and wait outside for Craig to pick them up because Jay is really bad at getting to their house on time in the morning.

Craig- Hey my 2 favorite love birds!

Ellie- Hey Craig

Sean- Hey man.

Craig- so how are you doing Ellie. (Trying not to make it to obvious that he knew about the weekend events)

See Emma was watching Angel yesterday and She told Craig about what went on, it was also going to get worse. JT told Toby, Danny and Liberty. When Toby mentioned it to Ashley she got really upset so he knew that it wasn't a lie. By the end of the day the whole school will know about it and Ellie has no idea most people know.

Ellie- I am pretty good. How are you?

Craig- good, are you ready for that MI test today?

Ellie- Oh my gosh I totally forgot about it.

Craig- yeah I am sure you will do fine.

They pull into the parking lot and Ellie noticed that people were staring at her.

Your just being paranoid they probably aren't even staring she re-assured herself.

Her and Sean walked hand-in-hand in school.

Suddenly she heard whispering "I heard she tried drowning herself." "Yeah well I heard she slit her wrists."

Ellie- Sean how do they know?

Sean- I don't know but I am going to find out.

They stop at the MI room and Mr. Simpson was some what surprised that she was in class.

Sean- By babe. Kisses her and he walks away.

Mr. S- Ellie nice to see you today.

Ellie- yeah you to Mr. Simpson.

Just then Mrs. Sauve walked in.

Ms.Sauve- Ellie can I talk to you for a minuet.

Ellie walked out of the room but she could feel everyone staring at her and her face was turning red.

She followed her down to the guidance office.

Ms. Sauve- Ellie I know this has been a tough weekend for you and all but I think that we need to start having meetings again. I bought you more rubber bands and a book I want you to write down everything that goes on in your day and some of your feelings you don't have to share them with me but I would like to know something's.

Ellie- I didn't mean to do it I really didn't I was just so upset I mean most of my family is gone all I had was Sean and he went out that day and I was so upset I didn't know what to do.

Ms.Sauve- that's good Ellie that you realize what you have done is wrong.

They spent a lot of time talking about things that could make Ellie feel better like getting over her cutting and being with Sean.

Suddenly the bell ran.

Ellie- shoot my MI test I forgot I had it today,

Ms. Sauve- I will talk to Mr. Simpson and tell him to give you some time to prepare.

Ellie walked out and was met by Sean. "Mr. Simpson told me you were here."

Sean and Ellie walked and suddenly they heard Emma and Chris talking to Liberty.

Emma- yeah it's true I was at the dot and they said Ellie tried to kill herself. Me and Chris were the first to hear it. What a freak.

Liberty looked up and her eyes widened. She knew that the topic was no joking matter and when she saw Sean she panicked.

Liberty- Emma Nelson you are a mean and selfish person to start a rumor like that. (she walked away.)

Emma- What's her problem.

Chris- I don't know its Liberty.

They turned around laughing but didn't make it very far because Sean I signaled Alex and Jay to come over. Ellie's eyes were full of rage and sadness.

Sean- who do you think you are Emma Nelson, first Marco and Dylan now this, you have changed so much I can't believe I ever liked you.

Emma- Well it is not my fault that you're dating some bloodless freak! Sean she wasn't even happy with you she was going to leave you.

Alex- That's it I have had enough of you and your snotty attitude.

Ellie- Alex let me handle this (she pulls her fist back and punches Emma in the nose and Emma falls to the ground).

Emma- (screaming while Chris holds her back) You are nothing but a freak Ellie you don't deserve Sean and you know what else you are such a piece of shit you shouldn't even be in this school.

(Mr.Raditch comes out)

Raditch- Emma Nelson, Ellie Nash, Sean Cameron, Alex Rodriguez, Jay Hogart, and Chris Sharpe.

They stare at him blankly. I will see you all in detention on Saturday.

Emma- But Mr.Radtich I –

Raditch- No buts Mrs. Nelson I would have expected more from you.

They all walked away giving Emma dirty looks.

Sean- Are you okay Ellie?

Ellie- Yeah I am alright kind of I am so pissed that she knows about this I cant believe she heard us talking and to get revenge she tells the whole school it drives me crazy.

Sean- Yeah Emma has changed a lot.

Alex and Jay walk away from them.

Ellie- I need to go to class but after school I don't think I can wait till Friday

Sean- are you sure.

Ellie- positive!

They kiss and go their separate ways both of them anticipating for the end of the day


	9. Friday night

The rest of the day was so stressful, everywhere Ellie turned people where making comments about her and although Sean, Jay and Alex tried to be around her to make it go away they weren't always there.

Sean and Ellie walked home.

Ellie- Sean I can't go back to school.

Sean- Ellie they will stop talking sooner or later and I mean all they know is the rumors they don't know they truth. We know Emma has twisted the story.

Ellie- That doesn't make it better though.

Sean- Your right, but you can't let everything they say get to you.

Ellie started to feel sick.

Ellie- Sean I think we are going to have to wait I am not feeling good.

Sean- are you okay?

Ellie- No. (She stopped and looked at him.)

Sean- Ellie you are sweating and look really pale do you want me to call Jay we can take you back to the hospital?

Ellie- yeah, tell him to hurry. (Suddenly Ellie falls to the floor and passes out.)

Sean- Ellie! (He lifted her) (On the phone) Jay Ellie needs to go back to the hospital she just passed out.

Jay- I will be right there.

Jay didn't take long because they were only 5 minuets from the school.

Jay- How are we going to move her?

Sean- I will carry her.

(He lifted her into the car)

Sean- I have the doctor's number in my cell call them and let them know they are on our way.)

Jay- Yeah sure, Hi Doctor Maloney yeah I am here with Ellie one of your patients and she just passed out and we are on the way. Ok thanks. They are going to be waiting outside for her.

Sean- Ellie wake up. Please wake up.

Suddenly Ellie started moving.

Sean- Ellie sweetie are you okay?

Ellie- huh? What happened? Why are we in Jay's car? Why am I lying down?

Sean- you passed out Jay picked us up and we are on the way to the hospital.

Ellie- Do we have to go to the hospital I just passed out I am just tired.

Sean- Ellie you are going.

(They pull up and Sean helps her out of the car.)

Doctor- Ellie come with me. (She grabs Ellie's arm and walks her down to an examine room.) (She starts to take her blood pressure and heart beat) So what's been going on since I last saw you?

Ellie- Everything is going wrong, I escape from my grandma's and then in school I get in a fight with this girl who found out about this weekend and told the whole school, the rest of the day all I can hear was people talking and I just wanted for it to all go away. Now all of my friends who were trying to protect me from the girl who started all the rumors have to go to Saturday detention.

Doctor- Well Ellie there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you I think you might just be stressed out from everything and that is completely normal. I do want you to start talking to one of our counselors her and I am giving you a note to be able to see Mrs.Sauve your consoler at school whenever you want even if you have to leave class. I will contact the school to let them know.

Ellie- Thanks I will come by this weekend to talk.

Doctor- I will be looking forward to you.

(Walks out to the waiting room where Sean and Jay were waiting)

Sean- Hey, so how are things?

Ellie- good she wants me to come back on Saturday to talk to the consoler that is here after detention and then she wants me to talk to Mrs. Suave more to.

Sean- Well you know that I am here to if you ever need to talk.

Ellie- Yeah I know. Let's get going I am tired.

(They get into Jays car)

Sean whispers to her- "You have had a rough night we can wait till Friday I will be fine with it."

Ellie- Yeah that's a good idea.

The rest of the week Ellie spent a lot of time in Mrs. Suave's office and walking down the halls with her head down. Every now and then Sean, Jay and Alex would come by and try and stop it. She would try really hard to pretend that she couldn't hear what they were saying but she could always hear things like "freak" and it would upset her.

(Lunch)

Alex- Ellie Hey!

Ellie- Hey! Ashley come on and sit with us.

Ashley- I was going to sit with Paige and Hazel.

Ellie- No come on sit.

(They sit down)

Ashley- So are you guys excited about then dance.

Jay-Nahh me and Alex aren't going I don't do dances.

Sean- Aren't you going with Craig Ash?

Ashley- yeah just as friends that's for sure.

Sean- Yeah it will start out that way but who knows.

Ashley- No way me and Craig will just be friends.

(Just then Emma and Chris walked in to the café and she was holding her head down to hide her eye)

Ellie- Have you seen Emma she still has a black eye.

Alex- Way to go Ellie. (They high five)

Ashley- She totally deserved it, you don't deserve to be punished.

Sean- Yeah well the day after the dance we can look forward to 5 hours of Saturday detention.

Jay- It isn't like its any place new to you; you spent the last two months of school in Saturday detention.

Sean- Some good things come out of detention trust me. (Looks and Ellie and smiles.)

Jay- yeah well it is still 5 whole hours with Raditch.

Ellie-Well spending it with Emma and Chris will be.....un-comfortable.

Alex- She really sickens me.

Sean- oh you have no idea how much I can't stand her anymore.

Ellie- I can't believe you liked her.

The day went by slow but it finally ended and Jay drove Ellie and Sean home,

Sean-You excited for the dance?

Ellie- I am more excited for after.

Sean- Haha me too. (They kiss)

Ellie walked into their room and started going through her clothes and was trying to find something to wear. She pulled out some skirts and she put on a white shirt with a black one underneath.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Craig and Ashley walked in.

Ellie- Ashley thank god! What should I wear the black skirt or back pants.

Ashley- Pants we are going to be dancing and you don't want to dance in a skirt.

Craig- (jokingly) now Sean should I wear my red dress or black dress.

Ashley- Very funny.

Sean- You guys ready to go?

Ellie- yeah I'm ready.

Ashley- Lets go.

They walk into a gym and it was decorated great. There were people around taking pictures with friends and they had a booth set up to get framed pictures.

Craig- Come on you guys lets go get our picture taken.

They all have a group shot and then they have a picture of Ellie and Ashley then Ellie and Sean and Ashley and Craig.

Ellie- aww you guys that was so cute.

Sean- yeah (they started playing a slow song) Do you want to dance.

Ellie- Yeah lets go.

(They started to dance)

Sean- Ellie I am so glad I found you; you make me feel like the luckiest guy alive.

Ellie just rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly.

(Over by Ashley and Craig)

Craig- Aren't they cute?

Ashley- Yeah I am really glad that Ellie found Sean she seems really happy now.

Craig- So you want to dance?

Ashley- Sure!

(They stood over next to Ellie and Sean)

The dance went smoothly for something. Nothing to dramatic went on except for when Paige spilled Fruit punch all over Heather Sinclair's dress and she went running out the door

D.J. - Alright guys this is the dance for the night. He started to play a song very familiar to Ellie and Sean. At almost ever party they would dance to this song.

Ellie- Come one Sean!!

Sean- Ashley Craig come on.

"_I'm that guy that people don't get they don't understand that I will not let anybody ever try and tell me how to live."_

They danced for the whole song. When it ended they all piled out of the gym and into Craig's car.

Ashley- Yeah that was so much fun.

Ellie- I just want to get home so bad.

Craig- Yeah I understand hanging out with us is just not cool anymore.

Ellie- Aww I love you guys.

They get dropped off and Sean and Ellie walk inside.

Sean-(hugs her waist and kisses her neck) - You ready.

Ellie- (Turns around and wraps her arms around his neck) More then you will ever know.

Sean- Come on (grabs her hands and leads her to their room)

They started kissing and they fell onto the bed. Sean takes Ellie's shirt slowly and she did the same.

Ellie- Sean I love you but please be careful.

Sean- I know, I love you so much.

When they were done Ellie had turned over really tired and fell asleep and Sean stared at her most of the night so in love with the girl in front of her.

It was now Saturday morning and the alarm clock went off at 7:30.

Ellie- Sean come on get up we got to go to detention

Sean- Do we have to we can just skip it and lay here all day.

Ellie- No we cant sorry.

Ellie got up and she could feel her eyes watering.

Sean- El are you crying?

Ellie- No I am just kind of over whelmed.

She had heard from friends that after their first time they cried but she didn't really think that she would do it to.

Sean- Its ok sweetie come her.

Ellie walked over and he pulled her into a hug.

Ellie- Sean promise me that you will never leave me.

Sean- I won't as long as you never ever leave me.


	10. Saturday Detention

Jay was outside honking and they came running out.

Jay- We are going to waste a whole Saturday in detention?

Ellie- Well if it wasn't for that tree-hugging son-of-a-bitch we wouldn't

Alex- someone is moody.

Ellie- I would love to go back to sleep I am so tired.

Jay- So how was the dance?

Ellie- why would you care? You don't do things like that remember, but it was good no real drama went on though for once.

Alex- No drama but this is degrassi! I am disappointed this school lives for drama.

Jay parked the car and then they walked into the library where Chris and Emma were already sitting.

Jay- Oh Emma your daddy couldn't get you out of this.

Chris- Back it up Man.

Jay- Come on lets sit as far away from the tree-hugger as possible.

Mr. Raditch- Ok, students because of cleaning that the janitors have to do in the school today the detention will only be for three hours.

There were sighs of relief.

Mr. Raditch- This Saturday detention will be spent differently then most, follow me.

They all get up rolling their eyes He leads them to the cafeteria.

Mr.Raditch- The custodians have a lot of cleaning to do for parent's night on Monday and I think we can make their job easier. I want you guys to clean the whole cafeteria, which would mean mopping, cleaning the trays and the tables. Making sure that everything is clean. That should take you a good three hours at least if you finish early you can move onto the gym.

Jay- you're kidding right?

Mrs. Raditch- Mr.Hogart I never kid. You can not leave this cafeteria until I check it over and you are aloud a half hour for lunch.

(He leaves)

Alex- I cant believe we have to do this.

Ellie- Well we wouldn't be here right now if someone would keep her mouth shut!

Emma- Oh please Ellie you think that if I didn't find out no one in the school would know, one of your crappy friends would have told sooner or later and you know it.

Alex- You have something to say about Ellie's friends? Say it to all of us we are Ellie's friends.

Emma backed down she had fought with Alex once but she just didn't want to do it again with all of her friends there.

Alex- Yeah that's what I thought now you keep your mouth shut or you will have to deal with all of us.

Emma and Chris began to clean and Ellie finally got up to wash the tables she figured she would do something and Sean followed.

Emma-(whispers to Chris) we all know Ellie can clean because she has to clean up after that pig every day.

Sean- Do you have something to say Emma?

Emma- No.

Sean- good because I have plenty I can say about you, so keep your mouth shut.

Alex- Jay lets help.

Jay- Help?

Alex- Look maybe if we clean then this will get down faster and then we can leave.

Sean- Actually we can't then we will be cleaning the Gym.

Alex- This has got to be cruel and un-usual. (She sat back down)

Ellie sits down. "I am too tired for this."

Sean- Me too.

Alex- the dance only ended at ten no need to be so tired.

Ellie- I know I just am.

Jay made a face indicating to Alex that he knew what went on the night before and they both laughed.

The cleaning was going okay Emma would make faces at them when they weren't looking because she could hear them talk about her and how it was all her fault that they were there.

Sean took his head phones on and sat back in his chair and started to fall asleep and then Ellie sat over by him and Alex and Jay followed. Emma and Chris were the only ones cleaning.

Chris- (throws down the broom) THAT'S IT!! Look I have been sitting here watching you bicker all day and I am tired of it we are not going to be the only ones cleaning and if you don't clean we wont and we will be here even longer okay. Emma shouldn't have said anything about your girlfriend but get over it by Monday everyone will be quite okay?

Jay- Its not okay because your girlfriend has been looking for revenge she got Sean 2 months of Saturday detention wasn't that enough why fuck up Ellie's life? Don't you think she has been through enough?

Emma- Wow looks like her friends can stick up for her but her own boyfriend cant.

Sean- What do you want me to say to you Emma? Really you think you were getting revenge on me? Ellie has been through enough so unless you want me to now go and tell Raditch who has been spreading the rumors about Ellie you better keep your mouth shut.

Emma- So you would rat?

Sean- Just like you!

Ellie- Okay this has to stop! I am sick and tired of you Emma so just you clean the whole right side of the cafeteria and we will do the left so you can just stay away from us!

It was silent the rest of the time they were cleaning Ellie was so mad she couldn't even speak.

They finished just in time for Raditch to come in and tell them they could go.

Sean- Do you want to walk home so we can talk?

Ellie- Yeah that's good.

Sean- Hey man we are going to walk home. Okay?

They were walking and it was silent at first.

Sean- are you okay?

Ellie- I am fine why?

Sean- Well you got so heated in there and really mad I was worried.

Ellie- Sean she told most people in the school and I didn't want anyone to know I made a mistake and I am trying to forget about it, everyday I try to erase that moment from my mind everyday but someone always has to remind me about it and it drives me crazy.

Sean- Ellie I am so sorry about all of this I cant believe she would open her mouth. It will all go away soon.

Ellie- Sean up until Monday kids were still talking about my cutting it will never go away.

Sean- Come on lets go home. But your okay about everything else right.

Ellie- Yeah (she smiled)


	11. Nightmares

Sean got a blanket and they sat down on the couch.

Ellie- Sean it is only one o'clock I don't think we are going to be falling asleep.

Sean- I know it's just cold. Do you want to watch a movie?

Ellie- Sure what would you want to watch?

Sean- umm...well we have grind? I just borrowed this from Jay.

Ellie- Sure why not.

She laid her head on his shoulder and watched the movie. They couldn't really pay attention because half way through they started making out.

Ellie started taking her shirt off.

Sean- again?

Ellie- uh huh.

When they were done Jay called.

Jay- Hey you guys want to come over and hang out for a little while.

Sean- umm one second, El you want to go to Jay's for a little while.

Ellie- I am going out with Ashley actually but you can go.

Sean- you sure,

Ellie- Sean I will be fine believe me I will be with Ashley

Sean- Hey Jay I am going to come over but Ellie is going out with Ashley, Yeah see you in a little while.

Ellie- I should get walking its getting cold outside.

Sean- I love you (kissed her)

Ellie- I love you to.

(At Ashley's)

Toby- hey Ellie, Ashley is upstairs

Ellie- Thanks Toby (At Ashley's door) Hey Ashley

Ashley- Hey Ellie!

Ellie- Wow we haven't hung out in so long.

Ashley- I know so talk to me about you and Sean.

Ellie- Only if you talk to me about Craig.

Ashley- Me and Craig are just friend trust me.

Ellie-yeah sure like I am going to believe that, Craig and you will never be just friends and you know that.

Ashley- Well what about you and Sean?

Ellie- Well me and Sean are defiantly more then friends.

Ashley- (throws pillow at her) I know but how are you guys.

Ellie- We are really good now.

Ashley- What do you mean?

Ellie- What do you mean what do I mean. (Ellie looked at the floor)

Ashley- ELLIE! You did it with him didn't you?

Ellie- Maybe.

Ashley- Oh my god how was it.

Ellie- Ashley!

Ashley- Come on I would tell you.

Ellie- It was kind of awkward but it was good.

Ashley- When?

Ellie- Friday night.

Ashley- After the dance, well did you plan it?

Ellie- Yeah, now enough about me what about you and Craig?

Ashley- We are just friends.

Ellie- Yeah sure you are.

They hung out till 9:30 when Ellie got a call from Sean and she decided it was time to go.

Ellie- I am going to go Ashley I will see you in school.

Ashley- I can have my mom drive you home.

Ellie- No I want to walk.

Ashley- Call me or something okay?

Ellie- Yeah I will.

Ellie started walking home and she walked by Emma's house and Emma was sitting on her front porch and she walked over in front of her.

Emma- Well if it isn't Ellie Nash.

Ellie- Emma I just want to go home so go away.

Emma- Um...No

Ellie- Okay what the hell is your problem.

Emma- You're my problem, you think that you deserve Sean you tried to kill yourself you were going to leave him and sometimes I wish you would have died because Sean would be broken and guess who would be there to pick up the pieces not you that's for sure. What were you thinking when you were sitting there under the water that no one would care you know what I really don't think any one would care. You should have died.

Ellie was enraged and jump on top of her and punched her in the face.

Ellie- You ever fucking talk to me again and I swear to god I will make your life hell.

She walked away from Emma who was lying on the floor and her eyes were full of tears. She walked in to the apartment and Sean was sitting on the floor playing with Bueller.

Sean- Hey are you crying?

Ellie- No its just kind of cold outside and my eyes started watering (she lied) I think I am going to go to bed Sean I am really tired.

Sean- Okay I am going to shower and then I will be in.

Ellie- I love you.

Sean- I love you to.

Ellie got into bed those words that Emma said played over in her head over and over again. "_You were going to leave him" "no one would care, you should have died." _Ellie could feel tears in her eyes. _Emma is wrong my friends would care they did care I know they did._

She then fell asleep.

"_My pain will be gone soon the second I cant feel anything I will never have to feel this again, I am all alone no one is here to save me no one is even thinking about me, when they find out they will say there kind words to my grandma they will tell her they are sorry but they wont be no one cares about me if anyone cared about me they would be here and not off having fun. I can't breath anymore it is all almost over I can see the light I hear my dad calling my name. I love you Sean but I have to go be with my family."_

Ellie woke up and started screaming!!

Sean came running in soaking wet. Ellie was pulling at her hair. "Ellie stop it!" She got up and threw a picture of her mom she put on the side of the bed. Then she fell to the floor and started to cry,

Ellie- Sean I am not okay.

Sean- Ellie what is going on?

Ellie- I was walking home and Emma came up to me and started saying all this crap and asked me what I was thinking when I was under water and I just had a dream about everything that was running through my mind and the things I saw, it was so bad Sean I cant go on like this.

Sean- Ellie come here don't ever let what Emma says get to you she is just jealous and looking for a way to get her revenge and she is really good at it because seeing you hurt is hurting me. (He wiped the tears from her eyes) Come on okay lets just go to sleep and on Monday I will deal with Emma and I will make sure she leave you alone.

Ellie- I can't I want my dad so bad he was the only one who could have saved my mom I miss him so much Sean.

Sean- Don't worry Ellie okay I will always be here for you no one will ever hurt you again and if they do they will have to deal with me I love you so much and I know that you didn't mean to do it.

Ellie- At the time I did thinking back on it I would never want to kill myself but I filled that tub I (she pulled down her sleeves where deep cuts were) made this cuts deep because I thought that it would speed everything up and I took a look at a picture of me and you and then I went into that bath and I tried to drown myself. I feel so horrible. This is how I felt before I killed myself.

Sean- Ellie you don't have to worry about it anymore okay I am still here for you and Mrs. Suave is here and your consolers at the hospital who called me and told me you didn't show up, the only way you are going to get better is if you start talking to people instead of holding in all of your pain it is no good for you.

Ellie started to cry more and Sean lifted her back into the bed and went to get dressed and laid next to her. He could tell she was still crying so her turned her around ," Ellie if you need to cry do it all you want crying is another way to get your feelings out we are going to get you to stop cutting and to stop feeling the way you do don't worry okay.

Ellie- I just want to go to sleep.

She fell asleep.

Sean looked at her _"I have to make her better I can't have her hurting it hurts me so bad knowing that she is hurting." "Maybe I can go to the therapy meeting with her or talk to her consoler alone and she could tell me how to help Ellie because she needs help."_

He fell asleep dreaming about that night.

He saw himself holding Ellie it was a weird dream it was like he was standing outside of himself.

He was holding Ellie's cold, wet, bloody body.

_Ellie I cant loose you please come back wake up please I love you so much I am so sorry you are going to be fine, why did I leave her alone? What was I thinking I knew that she wanted me to be with her while she was hurting but I had to go to Jay's party, what was I thinking. _Suddenly his focus was turned to the blood written on the wall. He could still see himself holding Ellie but the part of him watching this go on walked over to the wall to touch the dry blood and he says "I forgive you."

Jus then Sean woke up in tears. Ellie jumped up because she could feel Sean get up.

Ellie- Sean what is it?

Sean- Ellie I forgive you.

Ellie- what do you mean?

Sean- That night you wrote sorry on the wall and I need for you to know that I forgive you.

Ellie- I am glad you do. (She fell back asleep)

Sean- I love you so much Ellie Nash.

Ellie heard him she didn't say anything she knew he knew she loved him she just smiled she could now fall asleep okay.

A/N- Hey guys thanks for all of your reviews I sadly only have about one or two more chapters left in this story and I don't want it to end, so I am going to write more Shellie one's one I finish the one I just started.


	12. Finally Happy

Sunday Sean had gone with Ellie to the hospital to talk to the consoler because he wanted to find out how to help her. The consoler told Ellie that Emma was holding her back from forgetting about what happened and that it was no good for her, she told Sean and Ellie that if she keeps it up to tell someone about it and make sure it gets handled and if it gets worse that she was going to call the school herself.

The rest of the day Ellie spent talking to Sean about how she really felt when it she was under the water.

Ellie told him every thought that went trough her mind, things she saw the things she heard and how badly she felt.

Finally Monday came and Sean, Alex and Jay had it out for Emma and Emma knew it.

Emma- Chris lets get inside before they get here I would rather not get another black eye.

Chris- Emma maybe you should stop with this jealous rage because I am feeling so used now because everyone knows you are jealous of Ellie.

Emma- No Chris

Chris- Then let it go ok the poor girl has it hard enough as it is why make her life hell?

They walked into the school but Alex saw them walking and ran after her.

Alex- Cause girl!!!

Ellie- Alex lets just stop this.

Alex- No way.

Sean- The only way you're going to get better is when we take care of Emma.

Ellie- Fine.

Jay Alex Sean and Ellie ran down to her locker.

Sean- Okay we know what you said to Ellie and didn't we warn you about this already, you are just lucky I won't hit you because you deserve to be hit so badly right now.

Alex- But that's why you are lucky Sean because I have nothing against hitting other girls (Alex lifted her fist)

Ellie- Stop this! Now!

Jay- You are kidding right?

Ellie- Look Emma I don't know what your problem is okay but I am trying to get over what went on with me and you seem to not let me forget it and I don't know what happened to you okay you used to be a sweet girl but now your just annoying and you are going to turn everyone against you and I hope that they do because you don't deserve friends you are a shitty person!

Alex- Okay can I hit her now.

Ellie- No we are done.

Emma- No we are not okay!! You dare hit me twice you say anything about what I say to you I will show them my bruises.

Ellie- Emma you wouldn't stand a chance you said shit about me and that stuff you say plays over in my mind all night and then when I fall asleep I think about that night and it's so frustrating because I am trying to forget about it and move on!

Sean- Emma just learn to shut the fuck up okay no one is interested anymore so you keep your mouth shut and Alex wont kick the shit out of you.

Mr.Raditch comes down the hall.

Mr.Radicth- is there a problem here?

Sean- No Emma was just leaving.

Emma- Fine! She slammed her locker shut and stormed away and Chris followed her.

Chris- Emma wait for me, come on talk to me!

Emma- Chris I can't believe what I have done! I have changed so much and I haven't even realized it, I mean what did I do I took all my anger that I had for Sean out on Ellie and she didn't deserve it.

Chris- Emma you got revenge you gave him 8 weeks of Saturday detention last year.

Emma- Yeah were he met Ellie and became all happy so it wasn't really revenge,

Chris- Why don't you just leave Ellie alone don't look at her don't talk about her and just let them live their lives okay?

Emma- Yeah ok let's go to class now.

Emma did what Chris told her and she didn't have any more problems with Sean, Ellie, Jay, or Alex.

Ellie walked through the halls with her head up that day because she didn't hear anymore whispering. "_Maybe what Chris said was right everyone will forget about it by Monday." _She thought to herself

Sean noticed how happy Ellie seemed to be that day. When they were walking home he decided to tell her something.

Sean- Ellie I wanted to tell you how happy I am that no one gave you any trouble today.

Ellie- I am happy to Sean for the first time this week I am truly happy.

They walked in to the apartment and sat down on the couch.

Sean- Do you want to stay in tonight?

Ellie- Yeah that will be good.

They walked into their house and sat down on the couch, Ellie went to go turn on the TV and Sean stopped her.

Sean- I want to talk to you about something.

Ellie- Okay what is it.

Sean- It made me really happy to see you happy today I haven't seen you walk down the hall with you head not at the floor in so long and I wanted to let you know that I will never leave you I love you so much.

Ellie- Swear to me we will be together forever.

Sean- I swear to you that no matter what happens I love you so much and I could never leave you. I will do what ever I have to, to stay with you and to make you happy.

She jumped on top of him and kissed him.

Ellie- You know Sean I am finally happy.

Sean- Me to


	13. A look into the future

A/N this is a look into Ellie and Sean's future

Sean- Ellie you and I have been through some of the toughest times and the best of times and I have waited for this moment my whole life the day that I knew for sure that we would be together forever. I love you with all my heart and I want to let you know that you have helped me get through tough times and I want to be there to keep on helping you.

Ellie- Sean you were always there to catch me every time I fell you were always standing beside me no matter how bad our fights would get you kept your promise to keep on loving me forever and I am so in love with you I would never want to leave you.

Ellie looked out at the church were she saw her Aunts and Uncles, Sean's family, Marco right in front with Dylan. Next to her was Ashley, Paige, and Alex on Sean's side was Craig, Jay and Towerez and all she could do was cry. It was the day she had waited forever for the day she would marry Sean and all of her friends no they weren't just her friends they were her family. Ellie could now forget everything about that awful night because she knew that she would be okay.

**THE END!**

A/N- I am so sad this story is over but I want to thank all of you for your reviews but I have to work on my other fan fiction now you should read it.


End file.
